That Same Day
by Twilinden
Summary: Our Love comes first for us....Sometimes it is mistaken for your life.....Plus anima. Sould be rated M.....


_Enjoy…Please. I have been threw a lot of pressure…Stupid Doctors…I DID NOT STEAL…A LOT OF HUMANS WHO READ THIS SAID I STOLE IT! I DIDN'T! WHERE COULD I GET IT FROM???_

_Caution: Tragedy. May cause Sorrow at end…_

When the +Anima group got to Astar, they saved enough money to be in a Hotel.

But when they got there, Husky was feeling rather ill…His skin was sickly pale, his eyes were watery and was constantly vomiting.

Husky just looked horrible. He dropped to the bed, feeling all pain smash to his weak body.

"HUSKY!" Nana yelled. She flunged herself to him and held him up. Husky struggling sat up, but hung on her. "Nana………." He fell on the pillow and closed his dead eyes. Nana put her hand on his forehead, but withdrew it fast.

"What is it, Nana?" Cooro asked.

"He's burning up….." She said, cooling her hand. Husky just continued to moan.

Nana went to hold him like a small child. "Oh…Husky…."

Senri stepped out to get the Hotel Doctor. Later he came in with him. "Step away….You don't know if it's contagious…."The doctor said. Nana slowly moved from him.

"No…Stay…" Husky whispered. But no one could hear him…

The doctor put his hand on his head. He got out some water in a bowl and a sponge. He unbuttoned Husky's shirt and said, " Someone put water to keep him cool."

Cooro got the sponge and did as he was told." And I need someone to get the medicine at my household for him" The doctor said.

Nana shot up and yelled, " I WILL!"

"Yes…Girl with the pink dress…"

He gave her a note and told her he would get a carriage for her to get there on time. The instructions were to give the note to his housekeeper and she would get the bottle for her.

"Everyone leave the Boy to sleep. Lets all step out." He announced. The group left out the room but Nana stayed for a few seconds with Husky. She keeled down his quiet breathing face. He was still cute though…..

"I promise I will get that Medicine for you on time…."

Nana knelt down slowly to kiss his iced cold lips.

"My handsome Prince…." She got up and left the door….

The carriage was nice and cool…but it looked fit for a funeral as well…

"Come now, Young girl, Get in…" the Doctor said coldly. Nana was glad to get away from this bondel….

Then again….She had to leave her beloved Husky….

The Man closed the door behind Nana after she got on. Then he patted the door, telling the driver to go.

Then they were on their way….

Who knew what could happen next?

Nana thought the way to the house must have been a long way from the hospital. They must have road for twenty minutes already. But the house he said would just be a few minutes…what's going on?

Nana looked out the window in the setting Twilight. Can Husky hold on much longer? She closed her eyes and thought of him… If he was well, he would have been upset at the fact she kissed him. But that's what she loved about him….

Nana fell asleep with these wonderful thought, as if they were her last…..

Nana later woke up to look out the window to see the Moon and Darkness. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her lap. There was the box of medicine as she suspected. It must have been a long time since they got it. Now where were they going?

"Sir," She asked the driver. "Are we there yet?" He didn't answer. Perhaps louder?

"Sir, Are we there yet?" Nope….

"Are we there yet?!"

No Response….

"SIR!" Nana practically yelled. She kept yelling and no response. Nana opened her door and flanged out. She landed on the Floor and she ran to the Hotel way.

It was just up ahead…She could make it! She ran up to the man outside in suit. But…He was a different Man then the one that attendant them….

This man was reading a book…She went up to him.

"Sir, May you tell me if the Doctor is here to see me? I must give medicine to my friend. I'm room 666." She breathed harder.

"Calm down, young girl. First of all, We no longer have a Doctor, that was sixteen years ago. And 666 is occupied by adults only-"

"What?! What do you mean sixteen years ago?!" Nana yelled.

"Come down young-" The man dropped his book, and Nana picked it up to see it was a dairy. The date was dated on specific days, including the day she went to get the medicine. (Today.)

"Oh…That was my Sister's. She'd always put the saddest days from the news paper. Like the one you see." He said.

Nana looked at that day and read:

_Dec. 6,338_

_Dear Sorrow, _

_Today, at a Hotel, a young boy died of one of the most rare and dangerous cases _

_Here in Astria. But what's worst, a young girl was in a carriage when the driver crashed badly into sharp, huge, Rocks. After they found the bodies, they looked ugly and bloody, _

_They looked Horrible…I couldn't stand to look at them. People even Vomited for that…Young Children don't deserve to die…_

_~Talent_

Nana slowly looked up at the Man with terrified eyes.

"What…Year is….it?!" She said calmly and slowly…She started to sweat.

"Why it's Dec.6, 354…Why ask?"

Nana slowly turned her head to the Glass window of the Hotel….

And saw a horrible Person looking at her in a torn pink dress with blood all over. Pieces of flesh were hanging out. Bone was sticking out of it….And everything was messed up. No longer a cute child….But a Dead, Decayed Body that has risen from the dead….

Nana threw the book to the ground And screamed the loudest and scariest scream ever….


End file.
